Randall Summoner Academy
by MimoruRinon789
Summary: Jack Grimm finally spends a life outside his overbearing family, by an acceptance letter to the prestigious school, Randall Summoner Academy! Follow him through fun, drama, humour, and a little bit of romance? (Accepting OCs)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction, desu. But then, the school I have needs staff and students, desu... Ah! I'll be accepting OCs, desu! If you want your OC to appear, just fill up the information below then PM me, desu!

Name: (can't have me calling you 'the girl' or the 'guy')

Gender: (obviously, I don't want to call you it)

Age: (Numbers from 1 to whenever they end)

Occupation: (Student, Teacher, etc., etc.,)

Personality: (You can either give me a detailed description of the personality or the dere system)

Appearance: (What your OC look like, duh)

Weapons: (if you have, we're _still_ in Grand Gaia)

Abilities: (Magic is in the air! ... If you want)

Units: (Well, Randall Academy City _is_ a Summoner Academy) (Not allowed: Four Fallen Gods, Six Legends, Elaina, Mariudeth, Lily Matah, Fei and Fang, and Michele [I still have an OC too], not sure if I should add Kira into this list...)

Like/Dislikes: (Refer to the start of this line)

Background/History: (I can' have your character appear out of no where! This is important because this is what made your OC your... OC)

Extra: (Anything you would like to add)

We will certainly see each other soon, desu! ;)

Late disclaimer: I don't own Brave Frontier, Gumi does.

\- Signing off (not really), MimoruRinon789


	2. Chapter 2: Actually, this is a Prologue

Hiya, desu! I'm giving you the prologue, desu! I hope you enjoy desu!

... I don't know how to do a line breaker, so treat this line as such, desu.

"Jack! Come here this instant!" The shrill voice of a woman was heard from inside the large mansion of the noble family of the Vermilion.

All the servants chuckled as they see their Lady walking around, looking for a son who was just hiding behind the large, poofy skirt of a maid. The guy chuckled as well, "Milady is gone now, Young Master." The maid whispered, the boy stood up, giving the maid a devious grin. "I shall give you a reward for hiding me, Maria." He said, and gave the maid a quick peck on her cheek before running. A butler sighed at their young master's antics, saying, "Try not to drive Milady to insanity, Young Master!" "I can't guarantee you anything!" The reply made him feel like facepalming.

But he did it anyway, seeing the maid's tomato colored face.

"The Young Master... kissed... me..." she muttered, fainting. Another butler caught her, "I feel cheated." He said, sending the hallway into a fit. "Come on, Antonio, bring her to the maids' quarters, and I don't care about how you feel, your girlfriend has fainted." A maid said, and Antonio the butler brought Maria to where she needs to be.

"I still feel cheated." "Oh, just shut up."

The young master, Jack, was now in the garden. "Elaina!" He said as he saw Elaina, one of his units. "Jack..." Elaina said, "Do you need anything?" Jack grinned, "Have you seen Michele or Lily?!" He asked. She looked at him with suspicion, "You are not planning to trick them too, right?" She asked. Jack's grin faltered, but it turned even more devious. "Ma~ybe?" he said, Elaina sighed, "Just remember, hell hath no wrath like a woman scorned. Michele is currently chewing your father out, and Lily is bathing." she informed, Jack nodded. "Do NOT invoke her anger." Elaina said wisely.

Jack gave Elaina an easy-going (borderline mischievous) grin, "Don't worry Elaina, I won't." he said and ran towards his units' rooms.

Elaina gave Jack a worried glance, "It's the fact that you said that with that smile makes me worried." she muttered, before looking at Mossy, who was tugging her skirt. "Is something wrong?" She asked. "My stomach hurts, nom." Mossy said.

"JACK, I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE!"

...

"That woman is getting annoying." Lily muttered angrily. She was on her way to her (floating) throne when she stopped.

"JACK, YOU MAY BE MY SUMMONER, BUT I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO DO THIS TO MY THRONE!"

"Hmph, slave, go calm your wife down. You sorry excuse of a husband." Michele said, glaring at Jack's father. The father nodded hastily and ran towards the direction of where he heard his wife scream.

Michele, on the other hand, fell after Jack accidentally bump into her. "Apologize to me now!" She said, tears at the corner of her eyes as she sat up, nursing her sore butt. "Ah, sorry Michele-chan." Jack said kindly, bringing his hand out to help her up.

Michele blushed and stood up on her own, "Hmph! I don't need your help. I'm supposed to be the one protecting you." She scoffed.

"You lowly commoner, so this is where you are."

Jack grinned at Michele, "Sorry Michele, gotta run." he said, then he ran away. Lily floated after him.

Michele wondered why Lily was angry until she got a good look at Lily's throne.

"How did that idiot change Lily's throne with inverted colors and neon?" Michele asked, staring at where she last saw Lily.

Jack, unfortunately, tripped when he got to the front gate. The same place where he usually gets caught whenever he does an escapade. He wonders why. (There is actually a stone there that blends so well with the ground, he could not see it.)

"Summoner or not, you will be punished when we break free of our contract." Lily said 'sweetly'. Jack gave Lily a cheeky grin, "Err, can you even recognize your own throne with my little sister's throne imitation?" he asked, his mischievous aura lost, replaced by a nervous and shy aura. Jack became chibi-fied and shook. Lily slowly approached Jack.

"I'm not disrupting anything, am I?" A voice behind them asked.

Jack looked behind Lily and Lily looked behind herself, and they see a mailman.

"Yes."

"No!"

 **:. Ah, you screwed up C, shall I skin you for endangering K? .:**

 _~ Hehehe, do you think K-chan will like it? ~_

 _.: Mou, A-kun, C-kun, let J-kun rest. He's still being developed. :._

Jack gave the mailman his infamous puppy eyes.

The mailman shrunk and gulped, "Err, the acceptance letter to Randall Summoner Academy City for Jack Grimm...?"

(Line breaker)

"Jack-senpai, what are you thinking about?" A girl, with bright blue eyes that makes you think of the sky and long white hair that reaches her thighs, asked, looking at a boy with a serene smile that makes you feel safe. "Hm? Just thinking about my first year in the Academy and city." he said, looking at the rest. "If I remember correctly, you're a second year already. Am I right, Jack-senpai?" Another girl, with long white hair just above the knees and red slitted eyes asked. Jack chuckled, "I am. But then, last year was really boring, since I haven't met you, Mizuki-san and everyone else..." he said.

Then they heard the bell ring.

"I believe this is where we part. Maxwell-sensei will not be pleased if you are late. Good bye, Angel-san, Mizuki-san." Jack said to the two before walking calmly to his classroom. Acting as if he's not late for class. But their question will be answered when they learn of Jack's abilities.

They decided to ignore the fact why Jack seemed too calm and both went to their classes.

Linebreak!

This is it, desu! The first chapter, desu! THE CAPS APPEAL TO ME, DESU.

I hope you like it desu. :3

Before I forget, desu. This is my OC's information, desu:

Name: JACK Grimm

Age: 17

Personality: J - a calm and mature senpai. Everyone loves him. A - a mentally unstable person. He loves torturing and blood. Can be great friends with Kikuri even. C - a very mischievous clown. Can lie about not lying about lying, yep, he's also an itsuwaribito (search it up). K - the 'baby' of the four. Very shy and looks up to J a lot (then again, J is his ideal personality). When K takes over, JACK turns into a chibi. He easily cries and is clumsy, but A easily takes over. J is the one usually shown in the story, but there are times were A, C, or K will act like J. (And yes, my OC suffers Multiple Personality Disorder, but K accepts them and keeps them because it's too lonely inside the mindscape)

Units: Lily Matah, Elaina, Michele, Mariudeth, and Fang

Weapons: Expert in throwing needles. J can command anyone, A can enter minds, C makes his lies believable, K creates and cultivates personalities (but the powers are usually random)

Likes: Training, studying, glasses, cats, and sweets (pains, screams, and blood for A)

Dislikes: dogs, real idiots, a-holes, bullies, and people who hates milk

Hobbies: Training, studying, talking with the other three personalities, drawing, singing, and playing the piano

Since I think I shouldn't place the history of JACK, I didn't place it here desu.

Oh, another thing desu...

Units that cannot be used anymore desu:

Semira, Uda, Kajah, Lidith and Fei

Glyph, Roa, Colts (Not the glacier twin), Duran, Nemesis Gear, and Nadore

Lineth, Karith, Signas, Alyut, Farlon, and Toutetsu

Quaid, Aaron, Raaga, Luther, and Kira

Tridon, Zephyr, Yuura, Claire, and Priscilla

Ruby, Iris, Reis, Dion, Rinon, and Diana

Grantz, Kafka, Kagura, Rivera, Bestie and Medina

Tora, Lira, Ciara, Azael, and Tesla (Ice Tower)

The Six Battle Maidens

Kuda, Shida, Kikuri, Feeva, and Ivris

Then my OC's units, desu.

-MimoruRinon789, going to sleep (desu)


	3. Chapter 3: the FIRST Chapter

Chapter One:

Today is the first day of Randall Summoner Academy.

As well as the second year for one Jack Grimm.

Jack sighed, looking around for someone to talk to. Ever since the latter half of his first year life, everyone has been treating him as if he is royalty, but Jack hated it. He felt really lonely because no one will talk to him, and it reminded him of his past.

'I mean, just because I am an idol as well as the school role model, I am not human. All of those around me are friends, the kind where I don't need an enemy for. Even all my past bullies before pretends to be friends with me.' Jack thought, he looked around, his mischievous personality kicking in. "And because J is bored, C kicks in!" He grinned and put on a scarf to cover his whole head, except for his eyes (how can he see?!).

"Angel?! Angel?! Where are you dammit?!"

Jack grinned, he found his first victim.

 **:. That's my line, you thief! .:** A shouted, and Jack could feel the killing intent as well as A's action to choke his mind's representation of C. _.: A-A-kun, please don't hurt C-kun... :._ Jack smiled softly at K's voice.

If you're wondering who J, A, C, K are, they are the four personalities that makes out the person: JACK. Though, they all decided to name themselves after the four letters. K is the original personality, but also the rarely seen one. K created J, A, and C in order to protect himself. They have their individual names, but we're already getting out of topic.

For now, Jack needs to trick his victim...

But he decided not to, because A is giving him death threats and J is barging into the control room.

Then C finds himself looking at a room that strangely looks like a high tech game room. J was controlling now, pressing the button with the label 'J'. "If you see a student in need, help him, not trick him." J scolded before turning his attention to the controls.

C huffed and pouted, his white gravity defying hair swaying slightly as he did so. "No fair, when can I show up?!" He asked, "When I have friends I trust." J shot back while doing the command to walk over to the guy looking for his friend (most likely), and typing in, 'Excuse me, I noticed that you seem to be looking for someone, will you be willing to help me?'

 _~ You know, you will be late for the entrance ceremony. ~_

 **\- I know. -**

 _~ Then why are you still helping him? You have a speech to do. ~_

 **\- I know. -**

Jack recoiled as he received a little bit (actually, a lot) of insults from the red eyed teen in front of him. He was obviously youger than him, and judging by the color of the school seal (if you wanna know what it looks like, go to brave frontier, and then presents, because you get a better view of the background), he's a first year, but, by the lack of medals or achievements Principal Lucius forced everyone to wear, he seemed new, not just to the academy, but the city as well.

"You look like a new student. New students usually get lost in this academy city, so it may be possible that your friend is outside school grounds and is in danger because of rapists, terrorists, or robbers." Jack said, making the man stop and start swearing. "So, where the hell do you think she is?!" He asked, Jack gave a calm smile, "How would I know? I don't know what she looks like." he reasoned out. The man stopped, before glaring at Jack, "She has long white hair and blue eyes." he grumbled. Jack noticed someone he knows and was about to call out when the man ran to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Jack calmly walked.

"Angel, where have you been? I've been searching for you!" The man said as he panted.

Jack can feel his lips pull upwards into a grin as his acquaintance look back to the man.

"Mizuki-san, it's just your first day of school and it looks like someone's hitting on you."

"Brother, what are you doing to the her?"

Jack said at the same time as a girl with long white hair and blue eyes, who was also a first year, he noticed. Jack was certain that she will become her classroom's crush, and that's just by judging her appearance.

 **:. Oi, I'll kill you if you break that promise we made. .:** A said as C rolled his eyes. _~ A, it's like as if you forgot who our little crush is. ~_ C said, grinning at the blushing K _, ~ I promise to marry you when we see each other again, he said. ~_ C imitated, K pouted, _.: It's not like I said that! I told her that- :._ K protested, **:. That you'll make her regret abandoning us. .:** A finishes.

Jack ignores the ongoing teasing and threats inside his head.

"Huh? Who are you?!" The man asked, pulling his hand away from the girl's shoulder. But his interest went to the blue eyed beauty. "And where were you?!"

"Ah, Jack-senpai," the girl, Mizuki, ignored the two and bowed, "Principal Lucius is looking for you, he said he wanted you to put on a show in order to make a great first impression on the new students." she said. Jack smiled, "Thank you for informing me." He said, and looked at the other two siblings (it was obvious that they were sibling by the reaction of the boy). "Ah, and can you please help these two? They seem to be lost." Jack requested.

Mizuki looks at the two, then back at Jack (it rhymes!), then to the two, then to Jack. "Alright." She said after a moment of repeating the actions. "Thank you Mizuki-san. Good luck on your speech." Jack said as he started to walk away, "Good luck on your performance, Jack-senpai." Mizuki said and went to face the two, where the boy seemed to be lost and the girl was crying.

Mizuki watched, also unsure on how to comfort her. That's when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Mizuki, don't wander off, or I might have to kill everyone just to find you." A girl with black hair in twin tails and creepy violet eyes said. Mizuki saw in the background that the girl had stopped crying and the boy sighing in relief... or frustration?

Better get the two to the auditorium...

If her sister allows it.

In another place...

"Auren-senpai, Auriel-senpai, is it fine if we send you for Jack-sam- Jack-senpai's performance?" A random (fan)girl (of Jack) from the music club asked, "If we try to ask others, they will immediately say that Jack-senpai is too good for their skills. And most of them were old students, so we decided to ask you new students... Plus, Principal Lucius recommended you for reasons unknown." she said.

"Cough. Lottery. Cough." A voice from the far back said.

Everyone, but the boy with jet black hair styled in a ducktail and the girl with same jet black hair in a ponytail, glared at the poor student. "What?" The oblivious student ask, "Everyone knows Principal Lucius does lottery when no one will volunteer. It's a school rule (which, ironically, also came from lottery)." he said.

"Okay." Auren and Auriel said, which stopped any future assault to the student. "It's not like we have anything else to do." Auriel explained.

The club was enthusiastic, "Okay, call the drama club! We need their clothes as quick as possible!" The president of the music club said, "No need! We got it." The vice-president of the drama said, "Coincidentally, their measures were similar to two alumnus, and seemed to fit them well, now that I visualize it..." Soon after, the drama club gave the two their respective clothing and the two left after thanking them.

Everyone went deadly silent.

"Are you sure you haven't stalked them?" The drama club glared at the student who spilled the truth of why the two were chosen.

Later...

Jack smiles at the two from before, who happens to be his instrumentalists and, hopefully, a back up singer.

Really, all the past ones never had a back up singer, so he had to choose songs that didn't need any back ups.

He got 'Every Time We Touch' by Cascada (he had a bit of a hard time to make a cover for it), 'Let's See How Far We've Come' by Match Box 20, and 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons (for all those who are facing their own demons *cough* A *cough*).

Thankfully, he found a group of willing singers, but they only said that they will sing just one song.

That song is...

The opening of Uta no Prince-Sama: Maji Love 1000%.

The intro to the end of the song.

 _~ You brought this upon yourself, Ju- ow! J~~~! -w- ~_

Jack mentally glared at C, he didn't need to be remembered about their situation.

Oh well, he needed his instrumentalists to learn his cover of Cascada's song, and ask if one of them could sing.

End.

If you don't know the songs (IF), search them up, desu. The first song pulls at your heartstrings, the second can be used by anime or anything that includes an epic journey, then the very last... Last song syndrome is getting to me, so don't blame me, desu! *flails arms*

So, how's the chapter, desu? I want some bridges built before the action, then test the bridges with fires, desu!

I hope you allow the slow build-up, desu!

Units that cannot be used anymore desu:

Semira, Uda, Kajah, Lidith and Fei

Glyph, Roa, Colts (Not the glacier twin), Duran, Nemesis Gear, and Nadore

Lineth, Karith, Signas, Alyut, Farlon, and Toutetsu

Quaid, Aaron, Raaga, Luther, and Kira

Tridon, Zephyr, Yuura, Claire, and Priscilla

Ruby, Iris, Reis, Dion, Rinon, and Diana

Grantz, Kafka, Kagura, Rivera, Bestie and Medina

Tora, Lira, Ciara, Azael, and Tesla (Ice Tower)

The Six Battle Maidens

Kuda, Shida, Kikuri, Feeva, and Ivris

Alice, Rosetta, Griel, Lancia, Sefia, and Elza

Lily Matah, Michele, Elaina, Fang, and Mariudeth.

This is JACK's past, but I think I may edit it in the later chapters, desu.

Past: When JACK was a baby, he was abandoned by his parents because black hair, JACK's initial hair color, was believed to be a cursed color of the village (where everyone's hairs are either brown, silver, blonde, or anything that is not black or close to it, heck, crimson red is a sign of a fierce leader in the village). When a series of murders started two weeks after his birth, you know what happened. The parents, as much as they love Jack, looked for a way to protect him, and left him in a nearby orphanage. Sadly, the orphanage was headed and supported by a family of assassins and scientists. At the age of three, Jack was taken to the scientist branch, becoming a part of 'Project Perfect Assassin Squad' or PPAS for short. Since he was one of the first few to have joined, he was treated as royalty and was even trained by the experts of the assassin branch. When Jack was 5, A (not his full name) was created in order to satisfy the people Jack at that time trusts. One time, Jack went through another experiment, one a little different from the original plan, and it gave him an intuition that guides him towards his future, decisions, and actions. When Jack turned 9, C was slowly cultivated, so that he will be prepared. When he was ten, the scientists aborted the project, stating that they were found out and killed all the experiments, except for Jack and another, an older one involved in another of their projects (Yes, expect another OC). The other one escaped and abandoned Jack, fully betraying his trust and breaking his heart (you could say that she was his first crush). Jack, betrayed, sad, and angry at the scientists and himself, went on a rampage, temporarily combining A, himself, and even C. (Expect for these to happen as well)

He was then found by a real orphanage, one run by a church, and he lived there for six months before being adopted when he was eleven. He stayed with Kohl Vermilion for a few days before fully becoming their son. Two weeks later, C was fully cultivated and was the one out most of the time. When Jack was eleven and a half years old, one he considers a little sister, was born. Mikka Vermilion. When he was 15, Jack started cultivating J and was given a last name, Grimm, by Mikka. A name that was also given by his former crush. Also a little after that, he had to leave for the Academy City.

The reason why JACK call themselves J, A, C, and K are because they lost their names, taken by the one who abandoned them. You could say JACK's full name is Ju- Aka- Cae- Ka- Grimm (even I'm not allowed to say their full names desu).

How he got accepted, got his units, and all that... Will be for another chapter, desu.

I reeeeeaaaally hope you enjoyed my chapter, desu!

Before I go, what unit do you think should be the last unit you want to summon (for those who submitted an OC), desu? Who would you like to ship desu? Should I add my other OC desu? If so, will you ship JACK with her desu? Should I make an Omake in the next chapter desu?

Should I start signing off desu?

I should do that, desu ne?

Yep, will do, desu.

\- Fading out, MimoruRinon789 (desu).


End file.
